


ghosts

by pointsnorth



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Gen, and everyone would miss him, but im a huge sap so wev wev, huhyuuuuuuge spoilers, idk i think they'd all forgive him afterwards after a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and death makes you remember someone much better than they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts

Some days, Mirania jolts upright, swears she felt someone sit on her bed when the room's empty. Maybe it's a muffin casing scrunched up under her pillow, or someone sounding a little too much like Dagran in his freshly-woken state, but it's as if he's still there.  
It's as if he'll walk back in one day and tell them all to stop slacking, they have work to do. 

Some days, Lowell's scar aches. Some days he feels someone roughly slap the back of his head, or hears a quiet snort when he tries to pull a smooth one on Syrenne (and her derisive snorts are a different class altogether). No one's around, and he gets much less telling off now that everything's settled down. Maybe it's because of the whole dying thing, he's not sure.  
When he thinks that, the pock on his chest aches a little more.

Some days, Zael sees a flash over his shoulder when he looks in the mirror, feels strangely alone when he does his hair in the mornings or when he does drills to keep himself occupied. There's a mutual understanding between them all that perhaps it'd be worse if they did actually catch proper glimpses of Dagran's face or hear him scolding them again than these quiet little signs. 

But some days, Zael wants to hear someone yell out that he needs to straighten his arm, honestly it's like he wants to die next time they go to work, what would the others think if you started fighting sloppily? Some days, Mirania's fingers itch to braid awkwardly long black hair into neat rows, and Lowell just wants to be told off for setting an entire town's female population against them.


End file.
